The only exception
by Cecick C. Iugetsoiru
Summary: UA. Anna, editora de una de las revistas más famosas de Japón, era fría, seria, firme y de carácter peor al de un viejo berrinchudo. Había aprendido que lo mejor era enfrentarse al mundo sola y con cara seria, y sus sentimientos jamás se interpondrían en su vida. Y nada ni nadie la iban a hacer cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera Yoh Asakura... ¿verdad?/¡Regalo para Geki!
1. Prólogo

**Dedicado a:** Angekila. Por su cumpleaños y para agradecerle todo el apoyo que ha dado este año (no llevo mucho aquí). Espero que te guste, :3.

* * *

_Shaman King no me pertenece. Si así fuera hubiera hecho lo posible para que le crearan un remake más apegado al manga._

* * *

**•The only exception•**

Pasó sus delicados dedos sobre las hojas de carpeta revisando cada fotografía con detenimiento, sintiendo la mirada curiosa de la peliazul llena de nerviosismo.

Aunque su rostro reflejaba lo contrario, esas fotos estaban de maravilla.

La dueña de dichas imágenes decidió ahogar un suspiro al ver pasar otra hoja más donde la rubia miraba con detenimiento cada detalle de las imágenes. La oficina era gigante, decorada con estatuillas antiguas, una alfombra, pinturas asombrosas, una mesa de cristal y un ventanal que dejaba mirar a la ciudad con un cielo azul, mas ésta no lograba ocultar ese incómodo silencio que sólo lo interrumpía las manecillas del reloj. Miró a la editora de la revista de modas más famosa de todo Japón cerrar de golpe la carpeta donde segundos después la extendió hacia su dueña quien, de la impresión, sólo miraba los ojos negros de la chica.

―¿Dónde tomaste esas fotografías? ―preguntó después de unos segundos, frunciendo un poco más el entrecejo y recargando su barbilla en su mano, apoyándose en su mesa. Miró fijamente a la peliazul, quien tragaba saliva nerviosamente.

―En mi escuela y cerca de mi casa: fueron tomadas para que pudiera titularme...

―¿Y con estas fotografías lo lograste?

La chica se sintió pésima al escuchar las palabras tan secas de la rubia. ¡Podían jurar que eran peor que un mismo insulto! Sólo asintió ante el cuestionamiento y agachó la mirada, apretando con fuerza su falda de holanes azul. Maldita sea, ¡es que su mirada es tan pesada!

Ni siquiera se dignó a levantar la vista cuando escuchó a la rubia tomar su teléfono y llamar a su asistente quien segundos después apareció en la puerta con un folder negro y traje sastre lila grisáceo. Podía jurar que sus párpados ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas.

―¿Necesita algo, señorita Kyoyama?

―Sí, Tamao. Ella es Pirika, Usui Pirika. Necesito que la guíes hasta la oficina de Lyserg.

¿Lyserg?, se preguntó. ¿Para qué quería que fuera a la oficina del dichoso Lyserg? ¿Demanda para que se alejara lo más posible de ese establecimiento? ¿O de ella, tal vez? Instantes después no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. ¿Acaso era...?

―¿Inmediato? ―preguntó la ojivioleta, entendiendo rápidamente la petición que su jefa le hacía.

―Claro, contrato inmediato... bueno, si la señorita Usui quiere. Ese es el tipo de eficacia que quiero y buscaba para las próximas fotografías.

Pirika no ocultó su sonrisa gigante al escuchar las palabras de su ahora jefa. Si no fuera porque requería seriedad ya se hubiera lanzado sobre ella, asfixiándola con sus abrazos y matándola con sus besos. Se levantó lentamente, tomando la carpeta y abrazándola con fuerza. Sin ocultar su sonrisa, extendió la mano a la ojinegra quien le miró por unos segundos, dudosa.

―¡Muchas, gracias! Le aseguro que no la decepcionaré. Gracias por la oportunidad.

La rubia se levantó y, sin siquiera mostrar una sonrisa complacida o algo, estrechó la mano de la ojiazul. A ésta no le impresionó: por algo era muy nombrada en las revistas más famosas del mundo.

Una vez separadas sus manos, Pirika casi saltaba hasta donde estaba la pelirosa esperándola con una tierna sonrisa, lista para llevarla a firmar el esperado contrato.

Y cerrada la puerta, la rubia no ocultó más su sonrisa, sentándose y mirando por dónde habían salido las dos mujeres.

―Yo sé que no ―murmuró para sí―. Harás un gran trabajo.

Como le hubiera gustado decírselo frente a frente, dándole confianza a la peliazul para que no se sintiera incómoda con ella.

Pero no. Ella no era así. Ella era Anna Kyoyama, editora de una de las revistas de moda más famosas de todo Japón, seria, firme, de carácter peor que el de un viejo berrinchudo, de mano dura y fría, que no le temblaban las piernas a la hora de enfrentar cualquier problema que se le presentaba. E, incluso, la consideraban cruel.

A todos los trataba igual: cortante, fría, ruda y cruelmente. Simple y sencillamente no tenía «favoritos», tampoco odiaba a nadie. Y exactamente, **nadie **era su excepción. Por algo era bien reconocida. Y le gustaba recalcarlo.

Amaba su soledad, de eso estaba segura. Siempre le había gustado mantener una distancia con su alrededor. Había sufrido y aprendió que lo mejor era enfrentarse al mundo sola y con cara seria, que mal acompañada y fingiendo una sonrisa. Se había jurado a sí misma que los sentimientos jamás se interpondrían en su vida; sólo estorbaban. Había aprendido bastante después de sentir el maltrato de su madre y la indiferencia de su padre.

Había aprendido que la vida no era un cuento de hadas; y de la manera más fea y cruel posible.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando escuchó el llamado a la puerta. Frunció el ceño: sabía perfectamente quién era y no estaba de humor para recibirlo... bueno, cuando se trataba de _él_ jamás estaba de buen humor.

―Pase ―gritó segundos después de escuchar el segundo llamado a la puerta, tallándose la cara y esperando a que, esta vez, ese idiota acatara sus peticiones.

―Buenas tardes, Annita, vengo a entregarte la entrevista que me pediste.

Sólo hizo una señal para dejar pasar al pelicastaño y que éste le pudiera entregar la hoja con la entrevista, aún con una sonrisa gigantesca que la irritaba en cualquier sentido.

―No me llames «Annita», Asakura. Puedes retirarte.

Y como lo esperaba, el moreno ignoró su orden y se sentó en la silla recién ocupada por su nueva fotógrafa. Aún tenía el descaro de ignorar sus órdenes y hacer lo que se le viniera en gana cuando le convenía; y la única razón que encontraba para que él hiciera aquello era que era un idiota y tal vez retrasado mental.

Y por eso, Anna lo odiaba de sobremanera.

Pero, ¿qué más daba? Le venía valiendo queso si el imbécil frente a ella la ignoraba, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Y nada ni nadie la iba a hacer cambiar ni de carácter, ni de opinión, ni de parecer. Se educó así; y así seguiría siempre...

¿Verdad?

* * *

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, por fin terminé esto.

Jaja, es extraño porque no sé todavía cómo plasmarla en Word y ya la publiqué, lel.

En fin, ¿por qué hago esto si todavía tengo un fic pendiente que no me he esforzado en actualizar? Bueno...

Este fic va hecho con mucho amor y caramelo para Geki (Angekila) por ser su cumpleaños. Sé que fue hace como veinte mil años (o sea, una o dos semanas) peeeeeeeeero ya tenía planeado desde hace muuuuuuucho tiempo regalarle esto.

Geki, si estás leyendo esto, espero que hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños y que te haya gustado mi regalito, :3. Mariachis para ti cantando «las mañanitas» con un pastel gigante, :D. Obviamente lo continuaré, esto sólo es el inicio. Pero tenme paciencia: ya casi entro a la escuela y...

Sufro, T.T.

Bueno, ¿les gustó? ¿Quieren que lo continúe? ¿O lo borro de la faz de la página? Díganme qué piensan; contestaré, lo prometo.

Un besote. Que notas de autora más larga. Que sueñen con Ryu y sus labios gigantes. Bye. ^-^/.


	2. Capítulo I

Antes de empezar, me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos que olvidé aclarar en el inicio del fic (así de pésima memoria tengo):

*El fic está basado en la canción **The only exception** de Paramore, como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Es muy poco en lo que me basaré (casi nada). Pero, a pesar de eso: **no lo considero un songfic**.

*Como pueden ver (o leer), intento como sea posible a que los personajes no tengan OoC, hasta me paso de lanza; mas, como en cualquier fic (creo), tendrán sus momentos de debilidad.

*No sé mucho sobre eso de ser una editora de revistas de moda. La única vez que leí acerca de ello fue después de ver la película de 'El diablo viste a la moda' (coincidencia, lo juro). Y muy poco. Así que perdonen si leen algo que no cuadra con ello.

*Igualmente, perdonen si meto palabras bruscas a lo largo del fic. Ya es inevitable, lol.

*De ser necesario, haré advertencias al principio de cada capítulo. Aunque no las creo necesarias por ahora.

Bien. Creo que es todo. Gracias por leer lo anterior.

* * *

**Dedicado a**: Angekila.

* * *

_Shaman King no me pertenece._

* * *

Ahogó un bostezo al escuchar su pequeño reloj de pulsera digital sonar, anunciando las diez de la noche. Se había quedado una hora más para poder revisar mejor los reportajes, entrevistas y las fotos que se publicarían en el siguiente número de su revista.

Por algo era bien reconocida. Y no se iba a dar el lujo de quitarse la posición de una de las mejores editoras de Japón.

Se estiró en su silla y acomodó los reportajes en su portafolio, se levantó y tomó su bolso junto a su saco y salió de su oficina, dispuesta a llegar a su departamento a descansar y darse un baño de agua tibia. Había sido un día atareado, y era lo que más necesitaba.

Lo único malo que tenía su plan era que su automóvil se había dañado, y ahora tenía que pedir un taxi o algo parecido.

Bajó por el elevador y se despidió del guardia de seguridad, saliendo por las puertas de vidrio azulado y abotonándose el saco. Y justo al llegar a unos pasos de la escalera de cemento ahogó un grito de enfado al ver la silueta masculina y delgada del castaño sentado en éstas, escuchando música por sus audífonos y mirando el cielo, tarareando una canción que no conocía.

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo ahí? Su gemelo, uno de los modelos más importantes que tenía la revista, desde hace más de una hora que debió de haberse ido, argumentando un «es necesario dormir bien para no arruinar mi cara hermosa y no quedar como el imbécil de mi gemelo». Yoh siempre reía ante aquello, diciendo que eran gemelos y que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre se parecerían. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí, entonces?

Caminó sin titubear hasta quedar justo detrás de él. Se cruzó de brazos y, con la punta de su zapatilla, golpeó la espalda del moreno sin cuidado; éste inmediatamente giró su cabeza para mirar mejor a la mujer que lo había pateado.

―Quítate de mi camino, Asakura ―espetó la rubia con furia―. Estorbas.

Como era costumbre, el castaño rió y regresó la vista al cielo nocturno, quitándose sus audífonos para escuchar el taconeo que daba Anna contra el suelo.

―Lo haré ―contestó―, pero quiero que me digas: ¿verdad que el cielo está hermoso? Las estrellas brillan mejor que nunca.

Anna bufó. Lo único que quería hacer era irse a su casa y descansar, ¿acaso ese idiota siempre se interpondría en sus planes? Tal vez, cuando ella quiera conquistar el mundo, el Asakura menor llegaría y lo impediría, como siempre lo hacía.

Maldita sea, si quería irse lo más pronto a su departamento a descansar necesitaba darle una respuesta. Y si con ello Yoh la dejaría en paz, lo haría. Levantó la vista lentamente hacia el cielo nocturno bastante molesta, y se sorprendió al ver que él tenía razón: las estrellas brillaban mejor que nunca.

Sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se detuvo a admirar el cielo? Ni siquiera lo recordaba; no se daba la oportunidad. ¿Mirarlo?, tal vez: cuando quería comprobar si ya había oscurecido; en cambio, admirarlo con ese fondo azul marino que fácilmente se confundiría con el negro y con esos puntitos de luz adornándolo, no lo había hecho desde que tenía cinco años, cuando su familia todavía era unida y feliz, cuando todavía sonreía... antes de que todo se fuera al carajo.

Antes de que su madre se enterara de que su esposo le era infiel con otra mujer diez años menor que él, y que con todo su coraje e indignación, se fuera de su casa dejándola a ella al trato indiferente y cruel de su padre.

Y aunque éste le rogó que no se fuera; aunque Anna le rogó que no la dejara sola con él interponiéndose entre la puerta y su madre, la señora Kyoyama no hizo otra cosa más que amenazarla con la mirada y salir de ahí.

Y sólo con eso, su verdadero infierno apenas comenzaba.

―Tienes razón ―contestó seria. No permitiría que su voz se quebrantara en esos momentos―. Brillan mucho. Ahora, ¿podrías qui...?

Mierda, ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto, quedando a treinta centímetros de ella? No se había ni dado cuenta de cuándo se había levantado de la acera, joder. Retrocedió discretamente un paso sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, confundida. Malditos recuerdos involuntarios.

―¿Verdad que sí? La noche está muy bonita ―comentó, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y sosteniendo sus audífonos con la otra, muy sonriente―. Es la primera noche de todo el año que está así de bonita…

―¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ―interrumpió Anna bruscamente―. Desde hace mucho que debiste de haberte ido, Asakura.

―Lo sé, sólo que te estaba esperando: te llevaré a casa.

Espera, ¿y en qué momento se lo había pedido? O mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo él decidía por ella? Nadie mandaba a Anna Kyoyama, y ni siquiera recordaba haberle dicho que su auto se había averiado. ¿Qué acaso era un acosador o algo así? Negó con la cabeza, no lo quería cerca: bastante era soportarlo en el trabajo, no quería soportarlo fuera de él.

―¿Y en qué momento te lo pedí? No necesito un chofer; además, puedo pedir un taxi y sé cuidarme sola. Así que, si me disculpas...

Intentó dar un paso para esquivarlo, mas Yoh se interpuso delante de ella. Otro paso, y otro, y otro...

Jamás la dejaría ir si no le decía que sí. Maldito el momento en que decidió hacerle plática decente a Yoh Asakura. ¿Por qué no lo golpeaba y ya? Oh, claro: no quería sufrir una demanda en contra suya por maltrato contra el empleado. Argumentaría que fue en defensa por acoso y que ya estaban fuera de los horarios del trabajo pero, por favor, le necesitaba para la entrevista con el diseñador Silver que venía desde New York sólo para eso.

No se podía dar el lujo de mandar a alguien más: Yoh era el mejor periodista que tenía, debía de admitir. Además, si no quería que su noche se fuera ahí, peleando una guerra perdida, lo mejor era rendirse y punto.

Qué bajo había caído ya.

Suspiró tragándose las ganas de abofetearlo, cruzándose de brazos, respirando y contando hasta diez. Yoh en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír amable y relajadamente, mirando a la rubia con ojos brillosos y suplicantes. Esperaba que aceptara, por supuesto que sí.

―Si digo que sí dejarás de interponer en mi paso y pronto saldremos de aquí, ¿verdad? ―Yoh asintió con rapidez. Anna titubeó por unos segundos―. Bien, acepto, pero muévete que quiero llegar lo más pronto a mi departamento.

Y sin más, rodeó al ojinegro lo más que podía y bajó por los escalones de cemento, yendo hacia el estacionamiento del edificio abrazándose a sí misma gracias al frío. Por su parte, Yoh se quedó ahí parado, mirando por dónde se había ido y pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Primero, que al acercarse cautelosamente a ella mientras miraba fijamente el cielo, Anna se hubiera alejado discretamente de él un paso; y segundo, que le rodeara lo más que podía intentando que él no se diera cuenta.

Se suponía que ella era una mujer reservada y temible; una mujer que perdía los estribos fácilmente y que golpearía a cualquiera que osaba molestarla. Entonces, ¿por qué se alejaba y rodeaba con, podía jurar, más susto que frustración? Ella era de las personas que se hacían respetar chocando pecho contra pecho y hombro contra hombro, llenando de amenazas y palabrotas a cualquiera que se atrevía hacerle frente, ¿por qué no lo empujó y golpeó o insultó, como se supone que tenía que haber reaccionado?

Dijeran lo que dijeran: Yoh era muy observador; una persona que no dejaba pasar por desapercibido esos pequeños detalles «sin importancia». Así que lo mejor sería que no le fueran con esa idiotez de demandas; a Anna le importarían un comino esos documentos.

Oh, mierda. Se había quedado demasiado tiempo pensando. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el estacionamiento y, al llegar a unos metros dentro de éste, pudo ver a la rubia recargada en la pared de brazos cruzados y con una rodilla flexionada. Qué bueno que no podía leer las mentes; por los rostros de la rubia juraría que él ya estaba colgado de sus intestinos en el último piso del edificio.

Fue con ella y le llamó, haciendo que, al alzar la vista, ella le clavara miles de estacas gigantes por todo el cuerpo. Una mirada que ella ya cargaba desde siempre. Le hizo una seña y juntos caminaron hasta un Audi A5 negro recién comprado. Caballerosamente, el castaño le abrió la puerta del copiloto a la rubia quien, sin decir una palabra, entró y se abrochó el cinturón, donde instantes después él ya había entrado al asiento del piloto, encendiendo el motor y comenzando a salir del estacionamiento.

―Tú me guías, Anna ―comentó Yoh unos segundos después de haber salido del estacionamiento. Anna bufó.

―Eres despreciable ―susurró para sí, mas Yoh logró escucharlo y rió, otra vez―. En el siguiente semáforo da vuelta a la derecha y ve derecho por dos cuadras. Hay un puente y seguirás por debajo de él… ―Yoh la miró confundido: de ahora en adelante, si quería seguir llevándole, tendría que mejorar su memoria y recordar todo lo dicho por ella, ya que no se lo volvería a repetir―… en la segunda, giras a la izquierda y vas derecho… y yo te digo dónde parar.

Sonrió nervioso. Se había perdido desde «ve derecho por dos cuadras». Y con esa mirada matadora de Anna, con más razón se tenía que preocupar.

Sólo comenzó a conducir, intentando seguir las órdenes de Anna. De vez en vez él preguntaba por dónde tenía que ir y Anna respondía un «¿No me escuchaste, imbécil?», para después gritarle por dónde tenía que girar y seguir. Y ni siquiera supo cómo pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían llegado al edificio donde la rubia vivía.

Y Anna ni siquiera le dio las gracias, sólo se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó con rapidez, sintiendo el aire frío de la noche golpear su cara y calar sus huesos, y relajarle. Comentó algo sobre el trabajo y llegar temprano y se encaminó a la entrada del edificio, sin siquiera despedirse del castaño.

A Yoh no le molestó; es más, se le hubiera hecho aún más raro si ella le hubiera agradecido cuando él fue quien la «obligó» de alguna manera a llevarla en su vehículo. Se dedicó a mirarla caminar hasta que entró al edificio para poder irse, y aun así se quedó unos segundos más estacionado.

_Anna… Anna esconde algo. Y quisiera averiguar qué es_, pensó antes de arrancar y perderse por la carretera, esperando a que Hao no lo estrangulara al enterarse de que sus botanas se habían acabado.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Espero y les haya gustado.

Quiero preguntarles algo: ¿está bien el capítulo o quieren que cambie algunas cosas? Ya saben: menos redacción y más diálogo, que ponga directamente el pasado de Anna o sigo con mis pistas intercaladas, capítulos más largos o más cortos… no lo sé. ¿Quieren que cambie cosas con respecto a la redacción para que ustedes se sientan más cómodos? ¿O voy por buen camino? Respondan, ya que así tomo en cuenta sus opiniones e intento mejorar. Después no se quejen, lol.

Un besote. Muchas gracias a M-awesome, Edy Asakura y Cranky Sky por sus comentarios. Espero no decepcionar. También a Geki que, no por aquí pero sí a través de mis redes sociales, me comunicó que le gustó.

****•**Gracias a todos•**. Nos leemos.

¿Review, :3?


	3. Capítulo II

**Dedicado a:** Angekila... ¡diablos!, ¿hace cuánto debí de haber terminado esta historia?

* * *

_Shaman King no me pertenece; si fuera así, el remake del anime sería más apegado al manga para que así crearan el anime de Shaman King Flowers._

* * *

Anna suspiró mientras pasaba su mano por sus rubios y bien cuidados cabellos. La oreja ya le dolía, el tímpano le palpitaba por tanto escuchar a la voz chillona que provenía del otro lado de la bocina ―la cual, le irritaba―, su cabeza quería estallar, y su brazo estaba cansado por sostener el molesto teléfono.

¿Qué no entendía que tenía trabajo? Esa idiota de Katsura, llamándole en el momento indicado ―nótese el sarcasmo―; ella **sí** era una mujer ocupada, decente; no una prostituta barata que se vendía con cualquier tipo que se le atravesara en frente y que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para desperdiciarlo en cualquier porquería de chisme.

O bueno, eso era lo que pensaba cuando su madrastra le llamó para decirle las buenas nuevas del día: generalmente, Katsura sólo le hablaba para pedir dinero o para contarle sus aventuras con otros; esta vez era diferente: esta vez sí tenía que ver con ella.

―¿Cuándo? ―fue lo único que salió de su boca después de unos segundos de silencio.

―Hoy, a las ocho de la mañana: lo encontré muerto en su despacho junto a una botella de licor y un frasco de pastillas para dormir vacío. La policía ya viene para acá.

Se pasó la mano libre por su cara y apretó los párpados con fuerza. Era imposible. ¿Muerto? Si acababa de hablar con él hace poco más de tres días, cuando fue su cumpleaños: le había dicho que la quería y necesitaba verla. Ella se excusó diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo y que no podía hacerlo; no por ahora. ¿Muerto? ¿Su padre... muerto?

Bueno, no era tan imposible de creer: aun recordaba que, después del abandono de su madre, él se intentó suicidar dos veces. La primera vez no funcionó, ya que Anna había llamado a la policía para que la auxiliaran. La segunda vez... la segunda vez apareció Katsura.

Esa ballena cuarentona, aunque intentaba ―y aseguraba― tener veintitantos años, le había impedido el ahogarse en la piscina pública cerca de su ex casa. El ego se le subió por un tiempo al enterarse que había salido en las noticias y periódicos cercanos. Aunque debía agradecerle ese favor: para esos entonces, ella aún necesitaba a su padre a su lado. Aunque después conoció el verdadero infierno cuando, a escondidas de ella, esos dos se casaron.

Anna por supuesto que se molestó, no era tan idiota: sabía que lo único que intentaba hacer su padre era reconstruir su corazón dañado pero, ¿por qué con la primera tipa golfa que se le atravesaba? No la quería cerca... pero era eso o ser abandonada. No sabía dónde estaba su madre, no podría irse con ella. Y no tenía más familiares. Además, ella la había abandonado, ¿para qué irse con ella? ¿Para ser abandonada otra vez? No: prefirió el ser ignorada e incluso dañada por ese hombre que le dio más importancia a su licor y a sus cigarrillos antes que a su propia sangre.

Y también el ser golpeada y maltratada por esa ballena llena de grasa de Katsura.

―Espero que pagues el funeral y todo eso. Ten un poco de consideración: fue tu padre.

_Sí, pero fue tu esposo. Lo amabas, ¿no? ¡Ah, no! Ya recuerdo, te casaste con él por su dinero, además de que estaba necesitado. Claro, cómo olvidarlo, vieja bruja hija de tu..._

―No te preocupes por eso. Yo me encargo.

―¿Y ni siquiera una lágrima o algo? Por Dios... ¡era tu padre! Eres una insensible. Qué ingrata.

―Era tu esposo. Y hasta te escucho alegre. Creo que te dejó toda su herencia, ¿no? Felicidades. ¿Es todo? Bien, adiós.

Y colgó, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Frotó su frente, frustrada. ¡Diablos! Esta tipa ya le había amargado la mañana con eso último. Estúpida migraña; estúpida. Necesitaba terminar su trabajo y, ahora, por la culpa de esa golfa, tenía que planificar, por lo menos, un entierro decente, en lo que se hacía la autopsia al cuerpo de su padre, que en paz descanse.

Tomó el aparato y llamó a Tamao. Necesitaba algo para esa migraña... y de paso, para esa sensación de querer vomitar. En menos de cinco segundos, la pelirosa ya estaba en la puerta, un poco nerviosa y con una carpeta en la mano: no por nada le había llamado tres veces seguidas.

―¿Me llamó, señorita Anna?

―Necesito que me traigas algo para la migraña y para el asco ―Tamao la miró, confundida. Y sin dejar de anotar todo lo que decía su jefa―. Por Katsura: me arruinó el día.

Tamao asintió, comprendiendo todo: siempre le daba migraña a Anna cuando Katsura le llamaba. Aunque eso del asco era nuevo.

―¿Algo más?

Anna pareció meditárselo por medio segundo.

―Sí: ayúdame a planificar un funeral. Es urgente.

Si no fuera porque se trataba de Anna, Tamao se hubiera largado a reír por aquello que, por la frialdad con lo que lo dijo, parecía más una broma que algo real.

―Perdón, ¿qué fue...?

―Eso: no me interesa el costo, no me interesa el lugar, no me interesa nada; sólo quiero... sólo quiero despedir bien a mi padre. ¿Podrías encargarte de eso? Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

A Tamao se le cayó la quijada al suelo, literalmente. ¿Su padre? ¡¿Su padre?! ¡¿Cómo era posible que su padre acababa de morir y Anna... lo dijera como si se tratara de cualquier otra cosa?! O peor, aun, que le dejara el trabajo a ella de planificar todo eso, cuando le tocaba a Anna planificarlo. ¿Acaso era verdad ser aquella ser inhumana que todo el mundo asegura que es?

Suspiró. Se estaba exaltando más de la cuenta: ella mejor que nadie en ese lugar la conocía bien, y su jefa no es así. Sólo... no tuvo buena relación con su padre; eso es todo.

―Yo me encargo ―contestó finalmente, aguantándose todas las ganas de preguntarle si ella estaba bien: no quería morir ahora―. ¿Algo más?

―No, es todo. Puedes retirarte.

La pelirosa asintió, y lentamente comenzó a salir de la habitación, aun sin asimilar lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta del despacho de su jefa, hasta que ésta misma la detuvo.

―Gracias, Tamao.

Entonces así, Tamao supo tres cosas: que Anna sí era humana; que ella siempre sería un misterio; y que algo no andaba bien con ella. Anna jamás daba las gracias por algo. **Jamás**.

Y sonrió: en sus años de amistad ―algo rara, obviamente―, sólo dos veces le había agradecido: esta era la segunda vez. La primera vez había sido hace muchos años, cuando ella la apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba. Caminó hasta su pequeño lugar y llamó a varios lugares, atendió unos teléfonos, le llevó sus medicamentos a Anna, y sólo se desconcentró de sus deberes al escuchar al menor de los Asakura saludarla y caminar hacia el despacho de Anna, a entrar como siempre.

Sabía cómo estaba Anna, y dejar que Yoh hiciera lo que quisiera, como siempre, le iba a costar caro. ¿Qué tal si Anna lo mataba? No, no: jamás descansaría en paz al saber que ella pudo haberlo impedido, y no lo hizo. Se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia él, llamándole de paso. Entonces maldijo el momento en que le elogió esos audífonos naranjas. Lo jaló fuertemente del brazo, a tal grado de casi tirarlo. _Todo para que no entre_, pensó al escucharlo quejarse.

―Auch. Eso dolió. ¿Pasa algo, Tami?

Y entonces, Tamao recordó que no podía hablar con _él_. Estúpidos nervios y sonrojos involuntarios.

―Yo... esto... bueno... es que...

E Yoh rió. Tamao era... Tamao.

―¿Cómo?

―No pu–puede en–entrar. La se–señorita Anna está ocupada y es–estresada. No quie–quiero que se desquite con usted.

Vaya: hace mucho que no tartamudeaba de esa manera. ¿En serio seguía siendo tímida? Qué vergüenza. Yoh la miró confundido, ¡diablos! Lo había hecho preocuparse, ¿ahora qué diría? No podía decirle lo de su padre: si Anna se entera que fue ella quien le dijo eso a Yoh, sería ella quien terminaría muerta.

Y entonces, Yoh rió... otra vez.

―Pero si siempre está así ―contestó simple, colgándose sus audífonos en el cuello―, no le veo lo raro.

Y Tamao sintió, por primera vez, las ganas de golpear a Yoh con esa maceta que estaba a su lado.

―Yoh, entienda: Anna está mal. No creo que quiera verlo el día de...

_Oops_. Su primer error: «Anna está mal». Bien hecho, Tamao, bien hecho. Sólo había hecho que el Asakura se preocupara de verdad: se había puesto serio, muy serio, mirándola inquietado. A Tamao se le volvieron a subir los colores al rostro. A la goma la vida, ¿por qué no nació siendo un ave?

―¿Mal? ¿Pues qué tiene?

Tamao se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Decirle o no decirle la verdad? Esa era la cuestión. Bueno, consideraría el no decirle nada: no quería morir en brazos de Anna... ¿pero y si le decía? Tal vez, Yoh haría que Anna se desahogara: sabía que ella necesitaba un empujoncito pequeño para llorar. Pero, ¿estaría bien que quien le diera ese empujoncito fuera Yoh?

―Bueno, pero más le vale no decir que le dije yo ―_Aunque sería lo mismo; sólo yo sé lo que le pasó_―. El papá de Anna falleció y...

No dijo más, no porque no quisiera, sino porque Yoh ya había corrido a la oficina de Anna, dejándola ahí parada con los nervios de punta. Lo había echado a perder todo, absolutamente todo.

* * *

Escuchó el toqueteo de la puerta de su oficina y lanzó un gruñido. ¡Diablos! Necesitaba trabajar, ¿qué nadie lo entendía? Si tuviera rayos láser ya hubiera quemado esa puerta, y de paso, a la persona que estaba del otro lado de ésta. Sí, eso sería genial: así nadie la molestaría más. Así sí tendría el gusto de ser llamada «bruja sin sentimientos».

Rodó los ojos: como detestaba a las personas que osaban llamarla de esa manera. Sólo lo hacían para molestarla, ni siquiera la conocían bien.

―¡¿Quién?! ―Bueno, aunque sí le podía quedar ese nombre sin necesidad de más.

―Yoh, ¿puedo pasar?

¿Yoh? Oh, perfecto, lo que necesitaba: un adulto que se comportaba como un niño de cinco años para que la molestara y la sacara de sus casillas más de lo que ya estaba. Se tocó la frente y el pecho: hacer corajes de más le estaba dañando ya la salud. Contó hasta diez y respiró profundamente. Momentos después, regresó la vista a la puerta.

―No, Asakura, vete: no tengo ni tiempo ni paciencia para ti.

Y regresó la vista hacia los documentos que tenía en su escritorio, esperanzada de que el dolor de pecho, al igual que el castaño, desaparecieran para dejarla tranquila.

Lo que jamás entendía ―y tampoco quería entender― era el porqué de molestarse en pedir permiso si al final de cuentas ese idiota iba a hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Ahora ya estaba ahí, sentado frente a ella, con una sonrisa torpe pero inquietante. ¿De qué servía decir «no» si al final de cuentas iba a hacer lo que quería? No lo entendía. Definitivamente no.

Anna lo miró, esperando a que dijera o hiciera algo, pero sólo estaba ahí sentado, mirándola fijamente, haciéndola incomodar al máximo.

―¿Necesitas algo, Asakura?

―Yo no, ¿tú necesitas algo, Annita?

Oh, qué bien, ahora Yoh era un zopenco idiota que se creía quién–sabe–qué cosa. Y ella no estaba de humor para soportar aquello, menos por ese hueco en el pecho. ¡Estúpido hueco!

―No me digas... ―Rodó los ojos―. No, Asakura, no necesito nada. Y no entiendo a qué quieres llegar. Además, ¿acaso te importa?

El Asakura la miró atentamente, un poco avergonzado.

―Claro que me importa: me preocupas y mucho. ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo?, yo no sabría qué hacer si a ti... ―calló, sonrojado. Se le estaba yendo un poco la lengua.

Anna dejó su par de hojas a un lado para mirar al castaño, bastante irritada. Se levantó de golpe y lo miró; Yoh no supo identificar si era odio, recelo... o tristeza.

―Lárgate, ahora mismo. ¿Crees que le contaría mis problemas a un idiota que pasa parte de su vida jodiendo la de otros? Pues no, estás equivocado.

Sólo así, el Asakura se puso serio y se levantó, quedando a la misma altura de la rubia.

―¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué eres tan ruda conmigo? ¿Que acaso no sabes que yo también soy humano? Anna, puedo escucharte y apoyarte si me lo permitieras... ¡pero eres tan necia! ¡Carajo!

Calló al ver a Anna. Estaba... ¿sorprendida? Bueno, y cómo no, si era la primera vez que actuaba así con la rubia. No lo conocía molesto, **no lo conocía**. A Anna le creció el hueco en su pecho y necesitó sentarse. Le faltaba el aire... le faltaba todo.

―Anna...

―Todos dicen lo mismo: que quieren ayudarme. ¿Con qué? ¿Para qué? Jamás le he visto el propósito a esto. ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Verme débil? ¿Que me desmorone en su presencia? ¿Que pida un abrazo... un consuelo? Pues las cosas no funcionan así...

Yoh se acercó a ella y tomó el rostro de Anna entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo. Así, pudo apreciar el brillo en sus ojos, un brillo inusual. ¿Anna quería... llorar? No, imposible...

―Anna... no voy a lastimarte... sólo quiero conocerte un poco más. Sé que tu padre falleció esta mañana y...

―¿Cómo sabes eso...? ¡Tamao!

―Ella no tiene la culpa. Literalmente la obligué a que me dijera eso ―Anna iba a decir algo, pero Yoh la calló―. ¿Acaso no te sientes mal? ¿No te duele su partida? ¿Acaso...?

―¡Que no! ―espetó, furiosa―. Yo ni siquiera le importaba: le importaba más su esposa que era más golfa que nada y sus estúpidos vicios antes que su propia sangre, ¡antes que yo, que era su hija! ¿Por qué tendría que sentir algo por ese... hombre?

―Porque era tu padre, y a pesar de sus errores, yo sé que él te quería. Y, muy en el fondo, tú también lo amabas.

Y entonces, Anna soltó las primeras lágrimas. No quería hacerlo, no frente a él pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando el idiota más grande del mundo tenía razón? Era su papá... y hace unos días le había dicho que la quería... ¿y ella qué hizo? Despreciarlo cuando también podía haberle dicho cuánto lo quería. Otro par de lágrimas salieron, y otro, y otro...

Diablos, cuando sintió, ya estaba llorando, llorando de verdad, sintiendo las caricias del castaño en su mejilla; escuchando sus palabras de consuelo. Pero de alguna manera siguió haciéndolo, ese hueco había comenzado a desaparecer. Y se sentía bien.

Tal vez no era tan mala idea despreciarlo; tal vez podría confiar en él. Pero iba a ser tan difícil, aunque si se lo proponía, lo lograría, de eso estaba segura. Por ahora, lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a la camisa del castaño y seguir llorando. De alguna manera, se sentía en confianza. Y sabía que lo estaba.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo han estado? Mi Dios Hao, me quedó un poco largo este capítulo. Y creo que será uno de los pocos capítulos largos que haré... si ustedes quieren. Es decir, por ahora es como una compensación por tardar siglos en actualizar, pero, ¿no se les hizo tedioso leer todo? En sí, son 2496 palabras. Díganmelo con sugerencias: así tal vez siga haciéndolos largos, o mejor lo corto a la mitad. No lo sé, díganme ustedes. Mi no estar acostumbrada a los capítulos largos.

Otra cosa, ¿quieren que agregue más parejas? No sé, quiero hacerlo pero no me animo. Díganme, ¿les gustaría la idea?

Quiero agradecer a **Angekila, M-Awesome, Edy Asakura, Cranky Sky y Nikiitako** por sus fantásticos reviews que creo que jamás agradecí. Pido perdón por eso pero lo que pasa se reduce a una simple oración: trabajos y tareas de la escuela. Ya con eso creo que entenderán.

Aun así, muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y por hacerse el tiempo para leerme. No tienen idea de cómo me alegran mi triste corazón (creo que está triste porque el 28 de octubre ―dentro de dos días― cumplo años. Por Hao, qué rápido se pasa el tiempo).

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja, felicitación, tomatazo o equis, díganmela. Esta vez, prometo contestar pronto. Oh, y perdón si encuentran errores.

Nos leemos. Que tengan buen día, buena tarde o buena noche. Cuídense mucho. Hasta luego. ¿Review, :3?

*****●**Muchas gracias a todos●***


	4. Capítulo III

**Dedicado a: **Angekila.

* * *

_Shaman King no me pertenece_.

* * *

Yoh no notaba a Anna. No, claro que no.

No notaba su caminar firme y decidido cuando llegaba a su oficina extremadamente puntual, tampoco el perfecto alaciado que se hacía en sus rubios cabellos que ahora le llegaban a la espalda, ni siquiera el leve pero elegante maquillaje que consistía en rímel y brillo labial que a diario utilizaba, mucho menos los trajes elegantes negros que siempre se colocaba, llevando a diario uno diferente. Es más, tampoco se percataba del delicioso perfume con aroma a manzana que se rociaba o del pequeño colgante en forma de corazón con cadena azul que colgaba de su cuello.

No, Yoh no notaba nada de Anna. Por supuesto que no.

Qué va, ni siquiera se percataba de sus repentinos cambios de humor cuando algo con relación al trabajo salía mal, tampoco notaba las pequeñas sonrisas de satisfacción que salían de sus labios cuando leía una nota o veía una fotografía que estaba excelente, o incluso no sabía que ella tenía una hermosa y delicada caligrafía, acompañado de una perfecta ortografía, y que, para ahorrar tiempo, no colocaba los puntos arriba de las is, sólo cuando necesitaban acento.

Pasó su mano a lo largo de su cara. En verdad era patético. ¿A quién quería engañar, a él mismo? Pues le estaba saliendo muy mal.

Todo el mundo ya sabía que él entraba a la oficina de Anna con o sin su permiso, y después de minutos o inclusive horas, dependiendo del humor de su jefa, salía vivito y coleando de ahí. Aseguraba que si fuera cualquier otro que se atreviera a pisar su oficina no viviría para contar esa hazaña, y aunque no encontraba una respuesta lógica a aquello, su única teoría era porque siempre hacía bien su trabajo.

Bueno, tampoco era como que le gustara ir de aquí para allá para sacar entrevistas a diseñadores de ropa que terminaban pidiéndole una cita, por mencionar una cosa, pero siempre sacaba lo mejor de sí mismo. Y después de los traumas vividos, llegaba el momento en el que terminaba la nota, y aunque medio mundo lo notase, entraba a su oficina y, con el corazón en la boca, le entregaba el trabajo a la editora, la cual, siempre sonreía al leer principio a fin aquel papel. **Siempre**.

Recargó ambos codos sobre la mesa y colocó su rostro entre sus manos al darse cuenta de algo: era la primera vez en toda su joven vida que daba todo su esfuerzo para complacer a alguien. Ni siquiera a su familia, a su primera novia, o a su maestra del jardín de niños que siempre daba recompensas por los trabajos bien hechos. Y es que sabía que era bonito cuando ella hacía una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa al ver un trabajo bien hecho; y era aún más bonito el saber que esa sonrisa era por uno de sus trabajos.

―Estoy jodido ―murmuró a la nada en la misma posición. Y es que, de verdad lo estaba: sabía que buscarle tres pies al gato era malo, había llegado a conclusiones que no quería llegar.

―¿Y apenas te das cuenta, hermanito? ―La voz burlona de su gemelo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, tanto que abandonó su postura sólo para verlo caminar hasta él y sentir cómo le acariciaba la cabeza como si de un cachorrito se tratase. Hao caminó hasta el estante cercano y tomó un plato hondo, después se giró a verlo burlón―. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

―¿Importa? ―espetó Yoh con cierta amargura y dándole otro bocado a su cereal―. Mejor dime, ¿por qué el vanidoso de Hao Asakura se ha despertado tan temprano en sus vacaciones? ―Escuchó la risa sarcástica pero alegre de su gemelo. Rodó los ojos.

―Porque sabía que me extrañabas mucho, así que decidí honrarte por hoy con mi importante presencia ―contestó sacando un cartón de leche del refrigerador y echando un poco en el plato. Yoh contestó un «gracias» bastante malhumorado―. ¿Es por una chica?

Entonces, Yoh por fin se decidió a dirigirle la mirada bastante sorprendido, listo para preguntarle el cómo sabía aquello, pero sólo se encontró con un Hao de espaldas en ropa interior y sirviendo cereal de **su** caja de cereales. Le lanzó una mirada _asesina_ cuando se sentó frente a él, la cual sólo hizo reír más a su gemelo, burlándose de aquellos labios apretados que parecían más un puchero que otra cosa, y suspiró.

―¿Por qué supones que es por una chica? ―preguntó después de unos segundos.

―Bueno, yo hago ese mismo patético rostro cuando lo es ―contestó el mayor, aun con cereal en la boca―. Además, somos hermanos: sería el colmo que ni así te conociera bien.

Sonrió. En realidad, sería más creíble que Hao se cortara su largo y _precioso_ cabello antes de que él conociera a la perfección a su hermano menor. No tuvo otra opción más que asentir probando otro bocado a su cereal, dándole la razón, aunque no creyera nada de lo que le acababa de decir.

―¿De qué chica hablamos? ―preguntó, esta vez, mirando directamente los orbes color chocolate de Yoh―. ¿Tamao?, ¿Pirika?, ¿la loca de Jeanne? ―Al verlo negar, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al pensar en la única chica que Yoh acosaba―. Ah, ya sé. ¿Hablamos de Anna, no?

A pesar de sus esfuerzos al negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, su tremendo sonrojo lo delató. Y de alguna manera detestaba que Hao fuera su hermano: se burlaba de todo lo que él hacía. Después de que por fin pudo controlar sus carcajadas, y de que su estómago le dejara de doler, Hao tomó una postura seria y analista, esperando a que su hermano menor comenzara a hablar.

―¿En serio puedo confiar en ti? ―preguntó Yoh, algo dudoso. El mayor fingió indignación, mas minutos después asintió.

―¿Por qué aseguras estar jodido gracias a ella?

―Por..., por todo: por su indiferencia, por su frialdad, por ser mandona... ―Hao lo miró sin comprender. Suspiró―..., es decir, por un momento habla bien, y al siguiente grita y se enfada; un instante sonríe, y al siguiente fulmina con la mirada. De hecho, hay veces que cuando estoy con ella, la siento tensa y rígida, pero al pasar el tiempo la encuentro en paz consigo misma. Simple y sencillamente me vuelve loco: yo pensaba que después de que se abriera conmigo con respecto a la muerte de su padre las cosas cambiarían pero..., no; es más, está más distante e indiferente conmigo.

―¿Me estás diciendo que gracias a ti nosotros tuvimos dos semanas extras de vacaciones? ―preguntó, sorprendido. Yoh frunció los labios ante su sonrisa―. ¡Oye, gracias, hermano!

―¡Esto es en serio, Hao! ―replicó, recibiendo un «por eso» por parte del susodicho―. Yo intento acercarme a ella para que..., no sé, se sienta en confianza con alguien; para poder ayudarla pero..., cuando lo logro, instantes después me trata como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo.

―Espera, ¿ayudarla, con qué?

―Anna es fría, cruel y ruda, y por eso es la persona más frágil que puedas conocer ―Hao abrió los ojos sorprendido: no había visto las cosas de esa manera―. Se esconde en su coraza de hielo para que el resto no la pueda lastimar. Y yo quiero ayudarla a que deje de lado esa apariencia de indiferencia.

Lo miró analizándolo y bastante desconcertado: Hao creía que su gemelo menor era despistado, drogadicto ―por eso su sonrisa de idiota casi todo el tiempo― y hasta con retraso mental, pero ahora le estaba demostrando todo lo contrario; es decir, él aseguraba sacar la inteligencia, y ni siquiera se había planteado esa posibilidad de que Anna aparentaba indiferencia, pero era porque a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Hizo una pequeña sonrisa: Yoh lo sorprendía día a día.

Hubo un silencio. El primero por esperar un comentario o una sonrisa típica del otro; y el segundo pensando en qué decir ante aquella situación. El silencio duró un poco, hasta que Hao por fin se aclaró la garganta y decidió tomar la palabra.

―Te he de admitir que me has impresionado: por primera vez no sé qué decirte, hermano ―Vació por fin su plato hondo y continuó―. Algo que sí te puedo asegurar es que las personas con esa personalidad no nacen, se **hacen**, ya sea por la sociedad, por los amigos, por la misma familia, por su pasado, una mezcla de todo u otras cosas. Velo de esta forma: si lo que dices es cierto, ¿qué tal si está tan acostumbrada a sufrir que, cuando llega alguien que la trata bien, le da..., miedo?

―Espera, ¿qué has dicho? ―Le interrumpió Yoh mirándolo con interrogación. Hao se encogió de hombros―. ¿Miedo? ¿En serio? ¿Anna tiene miedo..., de mí, de saber que quiero ayudarla? ¿Echaste algo a tu cereal o algo así?

―Bueno, «miedo» es una palabra fea pero, por lo que me dices, Anna sólo busca esconderse del mundo bajo esa coraza de amargura para que no la **vuelvan** a lastimar, ¿entiendes? ―dijo, moviendo algo alteradamente las manos frente a su rostro―. Te acercas a ella, eres el más caballero de todos los caballeros del mundo, pero se aleja al saber que intentas ayudarla, como lo dices tú, porque no quiere volver a sufrir. Si mis conclusiones son ciertas, Anna no quiere confiar en alguien porque siente esa angustia de que la vuelvan a lastimar.

Se levantó de la silla y dejó su plato en el fregadero. Después miró cómo Yoh se giraba sobre su asiento, con un porte pensador.

―Y, ¿qué me recomiendas hacer?

―¿Quieres «ayudarla» cueste lo que cueste? ―Yoh asintió―. No sabemos qué es lo que sufrió, pero creo que lo único que puedes hacer por ahora es ser paciente. Demuéstrale que puede confiar en ti, hazla sentir viva, has que deje de huir. Pero tampoco la presiones: ese es el peor error que puedas hacer. Deja que el tiempo la haga olvidar aquel recuerdo doloroso. Será difícil, y es posible que sufras consecuencias físicas y mentales, pero si crees que vale la pena, has hasta lo imposible por convertirte en su única excepción.

Sin otra cosa, volvió a acariciar la cabeza de su gemelo y caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina. Yoh lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que Hao se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y, con una sonrisa pícara, se dirigió a él, cosa que lo alarmó.

―Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo te gusta Anna? ―El menor abrió los párpados sorprendido.

―¡No me gusta, só–sólo quiero ayudarla! ―contestó negando con loca frenesí, mas como hace unos momentos, su sonrojo lo delató. Hao no dijo nada, sólo asintió y con una sonrisa amable, salió de la cocina, dejándolo solo con un rubor tremendo en el rostro, pero con una mirada pensativa. _Ser paciente y convertirme en su única excepción_, suspiró,_ todo por intentar..., ayudarla_.

* * *

Anna miró por el marco de su ventana al percatarse de que la nieve comenzaba a caer. A pesar de que las nevadas eran ocasionales, y que la temperatura no estaba tan baja como otros años solían ser, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza de repente. Apretó con fuerza su taza de chocolate caliente y, al darle su primer sorbo, observó a lo lejos a un par de pequeños niños quienes jugaban sonrientes entre la espesa capa blanca.

Entonces no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al recordarse a sí misma jugar entre la nieve junto a su madre, y su padre observándolas con una preciosa sonrisa desde la entrada.

Y es que, una de los amores que nadie más sabía aparte de su amiga Tamao, era el profundo amor hacia la nieve: cuánto amaba sentirla entre sus dedos a la hora de hacer muñecos regordetes con nariz de zanahoria, o sentirla sobre su rostro cuando, al mirar el cielo, ésta caía haciéndola estremecer y sonreír, o incluso sentirla debajo suyo al momento de tirarse contra esa gruesa capa de hielo y hacer ángeles de nieve agitando los brazos y las piernas.

Rió bajito al recordar cuando hacía pelotitas y las lanzaba hacia su padre, creando así una guerra contra él, haciendo equipo con su mamá. Recordaba su rostro cuando él fingía ser derrotado y, cuando la pequeña infante se acercaba, la asustaba y le hacía cosquillas por un largo rato.

Suspiró. Y es que nadie tenía ni idea de cuánto extrañaba esos momentos, **nadie**. Porque poco después llegó la traición de su padre, la indignación, el rencor y el dolor de su esposa, el abandono de su madre, y luego llegó _ella_, la bruja malvada de la vida real, quien se aprovechó de ser su salvadora y de su dolor para seducirlo, y éste, intentando olvidar a la mujer con quien había engendrado una hija, cayó rendido a sus pies.

Después ya no hubo guerras ni muñecos ni sonrisas, y sólo creció el rencor y el desprecio por ambas figuras paternas. Porque sí, aunque se casaron a sus espaldas, Katsura era su madrastra; su _nueva_ figura materna, y odiaba la sola idea al pensarla.

El grito ensordecedor y agudo de su nombre proveniente de su invitada no deseada la sobresaltó un poco, pero no dejó de observar con detenimiento la nieve por la ventana ni dejó de beber su delicioso chocolate caliente. Escuchó el abrir estrepitoso de la puerta junto a un bufido molesto de su madrastra fea. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. La escuchó dar fuertes pisadas por el suelo hasta que éstas se detuvieron a su lado y un quejido para llamar su atención apareció, mas en ningún momento despegó la vista de la ventana.

―Anna, te estoy hablando, ingrata ―suspiró cansada al darse cuenta que sería inútil: ella no despegaba la vista de esa ventana―. _Whatever_ ―Sacó un espejo de bolsillo y al verse, acomodó sus pelirrojos cabellos detrás de la oreja. Sabía que Anna no la miraba, pero sí la estaba escuchando, así que decidió continuar―. Saldré con unos amigos esta noche, así que creo que llegaré tarde..., o ni siquiera llegue esta noche, así que no me esperes, ¿_okay_...?

Calló al darse cuenta de algo peculiar: un camino cristalino recorría el pómulo izquierdo de Anna, llegando hasta la barbilla y desapareciendo desde ahí. Formó una sonrisa burlona y la rubia se percató de ella, mirándole con cierta molestia.

―No es posible, Anna, ¿estás llorando? ―preguntó seguido de una estrepitosa risa, burlona y molesta para los oídos de cualquiera, al darse cuenta de que la rubia tocaba con sorpresa su rostro, donde al sentir el líquido en su mejilla izquierda, la quitó delicadamente aún con ese rostro de sorpresa. ¿Cuándo lo había hecho que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ella?―. No puede ser, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que hablamos cuando tenías, no sé, doce años?

Arrugó la frente: por supuesto que recordaba aquello. Tenía en realidad quince, y sólo le dijo que lo sentimientos eran pésimos invasores en las personas para evitar que cumplas tus objetivos; le dijo que ni el amor ni el cariño ni la amistad no existían porque todos, tarde o temprano, terminan traicionándote; le dijo que no confiara en nadie, ya que si saben tus secretos, los usarían en su contra; le dijo que llorar era sólo para demostrar que eras débil y que no sabías controlarte, y si las personas te veían llorar, _se aprovecharán de ti_.

Asintió al volver la vista a la nieve, frutada al saber que a esa edad no podía contradecir aquello. Y ni siquiera a lo largo de su joven vida pudo, porque siempre le demostraron que todo lo que un día le dijo Katsura..., era verdad. Jamás pudo demostrar lo contrario, aunque quiso hacerlo, simple y sencillamente no pudo.

El amor que su padre le juró a su esposa, no supo si se acabó, pero bien que fue a engañarla con otra mujer diez años menor; el cariño que su madre le dijo alguna vez tener, se esfumó cuando se fue de la casa, dejándola sola y a su suerte. ¿Amigas y confianza? Sólo Tamao se la demostró, de ahí en fuera, el resto del mundo la ignoró y la trató mal. ¿Llorar frente a alguien? Sólo una vez, hace un par de semanas, en su despacho...

―No sé por qué lo haces pero no olvides lo que una vez te dije: si quieres triunfar, no dejes que nada ni nadie se interponga en tu vida. Recuérdalo: primero tú, después tú, y hasta el último tú ―El sonido de un claxon la calló, _gracias al cielo_―. Llegaron por mí así que me voy. No me esperes, niña.

Tomó su bolso, acomodó otra vez su cabellera, y con movimientos exagerados de cadera, salió de su sala, dejándola completamente sola. Así, pudo por fin lanzar un suspiro de alivio ya que la migraña en cualquier momento volvería a aparecer, afortunadamente Katsura se había esfumado de ahí. Dobló sus rodillas frente a su rostro y recargó la mejilla derecha en éstas, sin despegar la vista de los pequeños que seguían jugando. Era increíble ver la felicidad de ellos, y cuánto extrañaba la suya.

Porque extrañaba esos abrazos que recibía de su madre, e incluso algunas veces de su padre, ya que la hacían sentir segura y protegida. Podía jurar que era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, porque la ayudaban a desahogarse, la ayudaban a sentirse fuerte, la ayudaban a sentirse _querida_, pero un día se acabaron, haciéndola comprender que el mundo, cuando menos te lo esperas, te dará la espalda y te abandonará, por eso tenía que ir sola.

Entonces recordó el momento en el que el castaño menor la consoló y la obligó a desahogarse, cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre. Le brindó el apoyo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos, le obsequió un cálido abrazo, no supo por qué, pero se lo obsequió, y ella se sintió protegida por primera vez en mucho tiempo, antes de que le dijera las palabras que la ayudaron a desahogarse:

―_Porque era tu padre, y a pesar de sus errores, yo sé que él te quería. Y muy en el fondo, tú también lo amabas_.

Miró el cielo: nublado, qué esperaba. Terminó de un trago su chocolate y se decidió a hacer algo que estaba en contra de sus principios.

―Padre, dondequiera que estés, yo también..., te quiero. Y a pesar de todo..., te extrañaré.

No abandonó su posición, sólo abrazó con más fuerza sus piernas, sintiendo arder su cara al descubrirse hacer esa..., tontería a su parecer. Pero se sentía libre, se sentía en paz consigo misma. Aun con el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y sin dejar de ver la espesa blancura de los alrededores, la imagen del castaño brindándole su cálida sonrisa apareció, haciéndola sentir protegida otra vez. Sabía que tenía que alejarse, el sentimentalismo se estaba apoderando de ella, y no lo podía permitir.

Afortunadamente, nadie podía leerle la mente, nadie sabría que el resto de la tarde siguió pensando en esa sonrisa y en ese abrazo; en esa persona que odiaba tenerlo cerca, pero la habían hecho sentirse tan..., viva, otra vez.

Nadie sabría que estaba pensando en su reportero: Yoh Asakura.

* * *

Ja, finales tan flojos que me avergüenzan, pero me gustó tal cual como quedó, espero que a ustedes también.

¡Mis criaturitas del Señor! ¡Cuánto los he extrañado! ¿Han estado bien? Yo espero que sí. _Yeah!, _¡ya empezamos con la confusión de Anna! El apoyo de Hao ya está, así que ya comenzaré con el lío, e.e.

Un abrazo especial para **Geki**, **Edy Asakura**, **M-Awesome**, **Xiao-senlin**, **Mary** (_gracias por tu review, nena. Qué bueno que te gustó_), **Mina** (_Ja, tomé en cuenta eso de que fue corto. Gracias por el comentario_) y **Nickiitako** (_Lol, había pensado en eso, pero creí que sería precipitado. Te prometo que pronto vendrá ese beso, C: _) por sus valiosos reviews que me inspiran a continuar el fic. Y para todas aquellas personitas que se toman el tiempo en leer, yo sé que están por ahí, yo lo sé, ;-; (?). Perdón si leen errores (culpen a las tareas de vacaciones..., que no hice desde hace un mes, pero, bue, todavía tengo una semana. [_Challenge accepted_]).

Dudas, sugerencias, quejas, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos o felicitaciones, pueden dejarlas en la caja de comentarios. Serán respondidos, lo prometo.

***●Sé que es tarde, pero ojalá que hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad y un buen inicio de Año Nuevo●*  
*●Que este año esté lleno de cosas buenas e inolvidables. Mis más sinceros deseos de felicidad y prosperidad para este año 2015●*  
*●Muchas gracias a todos●***

_Whatever_, los amo. Buen día, buena tarde o buena noche. Cuídense mucho. Nos leemos. Bye. Y échense una bien fría a mi nombre (yo lo haré, ewe).


	5. Capítulo IV

**Dedicado a: **Angekila. (Volví, :"v).

* * *

_Shaman King no me pertenece_.

* * *

A decir verdad, el día de Anna había comenzado de mierda.

Había amanecido con unos cólicos terribles, así que su mal humor estaba hasta el tope; Katsura le había llamada durante dos horas para reclamarle de algo que ni ella sabía qué era; y después de esa llamada, el abogado de su papá se comunicó con ella para que regresara a Nagasaki por algo importante, comprendiendo los gritos agudos de su madrastra.

Un fin de semana, eso le había alterado los nervios.

Oh, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la modelo que necesitaban para la sesión de fotos no había llegado y llevaba más de media hora tarde.

Ren, su diseñador y su mano izquierda, dio la idea de que, para darle publicidad de la ropa que el diseñador Silva había hecho para ese verano, era mejor al aire libre y en varias partes de la ciudad. Pirika quedó encantada con la idea, Hao casi de inmediato se ofreció para ser el modelo masculino, y así se comenzó a buscar a su modelo femenina. Al poco tiempo, y a la opinión de Ren y de la misma Tamao, una chica rubia y de fantásticos ojos verdes se presentó con la intención de ser la modelo que con mucho esfuerzo habían comenzado a buscar.

Anna había aceptado, después de todo, Ren era el ojo experto en esas cosas, así que la habían citado ese día para comenzar con las fotos cuanto antes. Marion Phauna, la modelo italiana, iba a ser famosa a partir de la siguiente revista impresa.

Sin embargo, todo le estaba saliendo al revés: Mari no había llegado a la sesión, y Hao ya estaba que echaba humo por la cabeza. Habían intentado contactarla, y la única vez que ella contestó el teléfono, un único «voy en camino» salió antes de cortarse la llamada.

Anna estaba más furiosa que él, así que sin siquiera dudarlo, fue con Pirika y le dijo que iniciara con las fotos, que cuando Mari llegara las tomarían juntos y terminarían con ella. Pirika asintió comenzando a mover a su equipo y comenzando a tomar fotos para que Hao se relajara un poco.

―¿Hay señales de la rubia? ―Tamao negó.

―La hemos tratado de localizar, pero no sabemos dónde está.

Suspiró.

―De seguir así, te pondremos a ti o a la esposa de Ren como modelos ―Tamao se sonrojó intensamente―. Llámenla otra vez. Si contesta, díganle que la esperamos en el Parque Nacional, porque aquí ya terminamos.

Tamao asintió y con nerviosismo tecleó el teléfono, alejándose. Anna miró cómo Hao era tan natural al posar para las fotos, y conociendo el excelente trabajo de Pirika, esas fotos saldrían espectaculares. Escuchó la captura de la cámara mientras Hao caminaba y Pirika exclamó satisfecha. Entonces Hao les guiñó el ojo a unas chicas que pasaban por ahí, y al reír, no pudo evitar pensar en que la sonrisa era casi igual a la de Yoh.

Se abofeteó mentalmente. A decir verdad, estaba un poco preocupada ya que lo había mandado desde el jueves para entrevistar a una maquillista francesa. Era lunes y él ni sus luces ni ganas de querer volver. Al final, ella es la que se haría responsable si algo _malo_ le pasaba. Sin embargo, no quería asistir a otro funeral, hace apenas medio año que su padre había muerto. No, no, estaba bien así.

Volvió a abofetearse. No es como si Yoh se fuera a accidentar o algo por el estilo, después de todo, ese tipo era demasiado relajado, y eso le hacía pensar las cosas con más claridad en cualquier situación, ¿no? Él estaría bien. Además, dentro de poco se acercaba su cumpleaños, sería algo horrible que no llegara a sus veintisiete años.

Talló su rostro con frustración, mirando cómo Tamao miraba con desesperación el teléfono antes de volverlo a colocar en su oreja. ¿Y a ella qué le interesaba qué le pasara el castaño? No entendía por qué demonios estaba pensando siquiera en él. De hecho, tenía que estar concentrada en su trabajo, lo demás no importaba. Sostuvo con fuerza su bolsa, sintiendo levemente lo que contenía ésta.

Mordió su labio inferior: era un tanto extraño pensar que ella había hecho eso por y para _él_. Iría dirigido a Yoh, quería dárselo ahora porque, después, no tendría tiempo para casi nada: tenía que arreglar las cosas antes de partir, y no sólo eso, la revista tenía que estar lista cuanto antes. Ese viernes era su cumpleaños, pero también partiría a Nagasaki a atender las cosas con el abogado.

_No entendía por qué se había vuelto tan sentimental_.

―Mari ya está aquí ―escuchó de repente. La pelirosa se posicionó a su lado y Anna le miró con bastante molestia, por fin había aparecido la dichosa modelo―. Y viene acompañada.

No lo había entendido al principio, a ella le importaba poco o nada si venía sola o no, estaba menos molesta de saber que ya estaba aquí. ¿Por qué decirle datos innecesarios?

Tal vez porque, cuando llegó y se cambió rápidamente, el periodista de auriculares naranjas apareció con una gran sonrisa y bien animado, recogiendo sus castaños cabellos a una coleta y cargando la bolsa roja de la modelo. Anna no pudo evitar mirarle con molestia, ¿por qué demonios no le había avisado que ya había regresado, que no se supone que ella era su jefa?

Claro, y por qué demonios venían juntos y él le estaba cargando su bolsa con mucha familiaridad.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Yoh dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa, rascándose la nuca.

―Tuve unos problemas para volver. He estado esperando vuelo desde el sábado, pero el clima se volvió imposible así que tomé el primer vuelo de hoy, pero cuando llegué al aeropuerto me la encontré. Ella me dijo que me reconocía por ser el gemelo de Hao, que la habían contratado y que por diversas cosas no tenía cómo venir hasta acá ya que era tarde. Me ofrecí a traerla, es todo ―entonces vio cómo veía con curiosidad la bolsa, él volvió a reír bobamente―. Cuando llegamos salió disparada de mi carro, la olvidó. La tomé y la traje conmigo para que no la perdiera.

Anna relajó el rostro de repente al mismo tiempo que Yoh le entregaba la bolsa a Matilda para que ella se hiciera responsable. Mari ya estaba posando junto con el mayor de los Asakura, quienes eran dirigidos por la pequeña peliazul.

―Debiste avisarme ―dijo con dureza―. Cuando se te presenten dificultades debes avisarme. Así trataremos de buscar una solución juntos.

Yoh le miró sorprendido por unos segundos: no era común que Anna se expresara así. De hecho, él juraba que estaba preocupada. Formó una sonrisa y metió sus manos en su bolsillo.

―Ji, ji, lo siento, Annita. No se volverá a repetir, lo prometo.

Al poco tiempo volvieron a moverse, hasta que Pirika dijo que con Hao ya tenía todas las fotos que necesitaba, sin embargo él no se fue, cosa que molestó a Anna. Tomó el bolso de Mari y se había alejado unos pasos de Pirika. «La esperaré porque quiero conocerla», fue lo que dijo Hao a la editora quien, muy a su pesar, aceptó con la condición de no molestar a nadie.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar donde los árboles de cerezo abundaban, Ren y Pirika estuvieron de acuerdo en terminar con Marion ahí, así que inmediatamente la colocaron debajo de un árbol y las fotografías fluyeron. Anna se había alejado un poco hasta que dio con Tamao. Casi de inmediato le contó lo que haría ese fin de semana, cosa que a Tamao le sorprendió de sobremanera.

―Entonces, ¿un fin de semana?

―Así es, el abogado me llamó ayer, tengo que ir a Nagasaki un fin de semana. Así que dejaré todo en tus manos y en las de Ren, después de todo, faltan pocas cosas por revisar y hacer. El lunes, cuando vuelva, le daré el último vistazo y se mandará a la imprenta inmediatamente.

¿Ella, encargarse de la revista durante un fin de semana? Eso sí no lo esperaba. Tamao asintió, así que Anna casi de inmediato comenzó a decirle qué es lo que ella y Ren harían para que las cosas no se salieran de control. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, involuntariamente su vista paró en el cuerpo del Asakura menor quien, sentado en el pasto a unos metros de ellos, miraba el cielo azul con una que otra nube cruzándose a su paso. Apretó otra vez la correa de su bolsa. Tenía que ir ya para quitarse de ese peso de encima.

―En un momento vuelvo, Tamao ―dijo de repente al momento de que la pelirosa le miraba con curiosidad. Al poco tiempo, al ver que se dirigía a Yoh, decidió no mirar y concentrarse en la sesión, ya había visto suficiente.

Anna se había detenido justo en frente del castaño quien casi inmediatamente le miró con sorpresa y tranquilidad. Regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, vio cómo Anna se quitaba su bolsa y la comenzaba a cargar entre sus manos. Yoh se quitó sus audífonos para así comenzar a prestarle atención.

―El viernes será tu cumpleaños, ¿no es así? ―le preguntó de repente, haciendo que el castaño menor le mirara, asintiendo después de unos pocos segundos. Anna esquivó la mirada para comenzar a hurgar en su bolsa, sacando un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel rojo con un moño pequeño naranja.

Yoh le miró con curiosidad y sorpresa. Lo tomó con delicadeza y comenzó a inspeccionarlo, girando el paquete con extrema cautela, no sabiendo qué decir ni qué hacer. ¿Debería abrirlo ya? ¿Y si se mostraba demasiado infantil? ¿Y si no abría el paquete? ¿Pero y si se enojaba? ¿Qué debía hacer?

―¿Qu–qué es esto? ―fue lo único que salió de sus labios nerviosos, la volteó a ver con curiosidad, pero Anna ya le había dado la espalda, volviendo la vista a la sesión de fotos de Mari.

―Si no lo abres no lo sabrás.

Yoh asintió, comenzando a romper el papel con delicadeza demasiado emocionado: era un regalo después de todo, ¿no? Para cuando terminó de abrirlo, no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño grito, levantándose de golpe del pasto y comenzando a brincar.

Eran los últimos tres discos de su cantante favorito Soul Bob, los únicos que le faltaban. En algún momento le había platicado a Anna que él era su artista favorito, que recientemente había sacado un nuevo disco, y que ese y los últimos dos eran los únicos que le faltaban para tener la colección completa de Bob. No podía creer que ella lo había escuchado, y que ahora estuvieran en sus manos, por eso comenzó a girar como loco viendo los discos con sus brazos estirados: estaba de verdad girando como loco enamorado con su pareja, con una sonrisa imbécil. Anna se giró a verlo y suspiró.

―También están autografiados por él. Chécalos ―le interrumpió, haciendo que él le mirara con más emoción que antes, volvió a sentarse en el pasto y comenzó a abrir los empaques. Era cierto: en el papel tenían una dedicatoria y un autógrafo de Bob, gritó otra vez más emocionado, abrazando uno de los discos―. Y…, creo que te llevarás otra sorpresa al ver el último.

De verdad que ese había sido el mejor regalo de todos: tenía entre sus manos dos entradas dobles para el concierto que daría ese sábado, tan sólo un día después de su cumpleaños. ¡Podía ir a verlo! Eso quería decir que Anna le estaba dando el día libre. Eso quería decir que, desde ahora, era el mejor regalo y cumpleaños de la vida. Abrazó los boletos con fuerza antes de volverlos a guardar y se levantó. Anna ya estaba viéndolo de frente, seria, pero con un ligerísimo sonrojo en el rostro.

Yoh estaba sonrojado también con una sonrisa aún más grande que la que comúnmente tenía, entonces por un acto involuntario, se lanzó a abrazarla fuertemente, lanzando una pequeña risa. A Anna de verdad ese acto la había tomado por sorpresa, por eso se había quedado quieta sin hacer nada durante los pocos segundos que había durado el abrazo de Yoh. Una vez separados le volvió a sonreír grande, y Anna había agachado la mirada para evitar que Yoh notara sus mejillas rojas.

―¡Muchísimas gracias, Annita! ―exclamó después de unos segundos, lanzando una de sus típicas risas―. Es lo mejor que me han dado en mi vida. De verdad, es el mejor.

Anna desvió la cara, más tranquila. Asintió después de unos segundos.

―No tienes por qué, tómalo como un regalo y un agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Diviértete el sábado, pero eso sí, quiero la entrevista el lunes mismo, sin objeción, ¿de acuerdo?

Yoh afirmó, aun abrazando los discos contra su pecho. Anna asintió antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia Tamao. Entonces Yoh le detuvo una vez más, haciendo que ella le mirara con curiosidad, Yoh tragó saliva.

―¿Quieres…, quieres acompañarme al concierto?

Ella le miró con sorpresa pero con una pequeña sonrisa negó. Esta vez, la sorpresa fue para él.

―Lo siento, tengo que resolver unos asuntos con Katsura. Viajaré en viernes y regresaría el domingo o lunes en la mañana.

Yoh asintió comprensivo y Anna volvió a caminar hasta llegar con su asistente. Entonces volvió la vista a su grandioso regalo, aquel que Anna le había dado y que de verdad le encantaba: ella quería que de verdad se la pasara muy bien. Yoh sonrió. Ella se lo había dado, y por eso mismo lo iba a disfrutar al máximo para que ella viera que de verdad le había fascinado.

Con paso lento caminó hasta quedar a su lado otra vez, Tamao estaba anotando rápidamente algo que Anna le decía, pero no prestó atención, tocó su hombro con firmeza y ella le miró con el ceño realmente fruncido, pero ese rostro desapareció cuando miró a Yoh. Tragó saliva.

―Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer allá con ella, te prometo que, de verdad, todo se solucionará. Muchas gracias por el obsequio.

No se fue pero tampoco hizo algo más. Se quedó a su lado viendo a la modelo con una pequeña sonrisa. Anna lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que agachó la mirada, haciendo que sus rubios cabellos le cubrieran el rostro.

Apretó levemente sus manos confundida, preguntándose qué demonios acababa de pasar, por qué su corazón se había acelerado de repente, y cómo carajos es que se sintió tan tranquila después de aquellas simples palabras. Estaba de verdad un tanto preocupada por su viaje repentino, aún no entendía el porqué de la urgencia pero tenía una leve idea. Y que ahora Yoh le dijera aquellas simples palabras…, de verdad la habían tranquilizado.

Y hasta asustado por su eficacia.

Al volverle a mirar supo dos cosas: que el sentimentalismo se había apoderado de ella y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta…, y que Yoh tenía una sonrisa linda.

Suspiró dándose cuenta de una cosa más.

De verdad la situación se le había salido de las manos.

* * *

_Lo sé._

No tengo perdón por haber abandonado esta página por meses, y las historias publicadas por años.

Pero ya saben, ¿no? La vida allá afuera de FF, te jode. Y bien hermoso. Estuve a nada de perder mi lugar en la Universidad por una tontería. Estuve a nada de abandonar mis propósitos por…, literalmente nada. Pero supe superarlo.

Prometo (principalmente para ti, Geki) terminar esta historia lo más pronto posible. Esta historia…, tiene un verdadero lugar en mi corazón. Y la voy a terminar. No sé si haga algo más después pero…, lo intentaré. Escribir aquí me hace más que feliz. No voy a dejarlo tan fácil.

Tampoco sé (:'v) si alguien vaya a leer esta historia aún, pero les agradezco el apoyo a todos. A **Geki** y **Edy Asakura** por comentar el capítulo anterior y espero actualizar pronto, tal vez en unas horas, xD. Disculpen si ven un error por ahí. Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos.

***●De verdad, muchas gracias a todos●***


	6. Capítulo V

**Dedicado a: **Angekila.

* * *

_Shaman king no me pertenece._

* * *

Yoh salió a almorzar aquella mañana de jueves, tomando un periódico y leyendo una noticia de su total interés.

Habría una lluvia de meteoros esa noche, y él no se la perdería por nada.

El problema fue que no quería hacerlo solo: Hao saldría esa noche con Mari, y los demás al enterarse de la noticia dijeron que se reunirían para poder verla juntos. Manta iría, hasta Tamao había aceptado. Él también había pensado en aceptar y pasar un buen rato, pero al voltear su rostro y encontrarse con el rostro enojado de la rubia algo le hizo detenerse. Cuando todos se disiparon al notar su presencia, él supo que ese algo era ella misma, así que la invitó para poder ir juntos.

Anna se había negado casi al instante.

Pero Yoh era perseverante, claro que sí. En esos momentos no aceptaría un «no» por respuesta, menos al saber que Anna se iría al día siguiente, ella _no _podía negarse a por lo menos, pasar un bonito rato antes de adentrarse al estrés para tratar de resolver sus problemas con su familia. Quería agradecerle por el regalo tan bonito que le había dado días antes, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo dándole otro aún más espectacular?

Por eso esa misma noche la esperó una vez más hasta que ella terminara y cuando la vio salir por la puerta de cristal, lo primero que hizo fue arreglarse su camisa levemente. Cuando Anna estuvo a nada de pisar el primer escalón, él ya estaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa radiante, casi matando de un infarto a su jefa desconcertada.

―¿Quieres salir a ver la lluvia de meteoros conmigo?

Anna de verdad casi se murió del susto al escucharlo y sentirlo tan cerca. Cuando se percató de que era aquel joven castaño, estuvo a nada de patearlo con fuerza para mandarlo a volar lejos de ella. Pero tal vez el golpe que le había dado en el hombro había bastado para demostrarle su molestia por aquella repentina aparición.

Al sentirse recuperada, se cruzó de brazos y lo observó mejor. Su cabello estaba recogido a una coleta y sus audífonos reposaban en su cuello. Su camisa estaba desfajada pero abotonada con tres botones y sus pantalones tenían dobleces en sus tobillos. ¿Y de verdad eran sandalias lo que usaba en esos momentos? Tocó con fuerza su sien, ¿cuántas veces ya le había hecho esa pregunta, diez? ¿Cuántas se había negado ya, treinta? ¿Acaso él de verdad no entendía qué significaba un «no»?

Yoh era demasiado…, necio para su gusto.

―No.

Sorprendentemente, Yoh sólo sonrió ante esa respuesta tan seca. Ya lo esperaba. Y no lo aceptaría.

―Venga, Annita. Hay constelaciones que pasan hasta cada treinta años, estos espectáculos son hermosos…

―Primera ―le interrumpió bruscamente―. No me digas así. Segunda, porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Y lo pasó de largo, sosteniendo su bolso con fuerza y hasta sintiendo su corazón latir un poco rápido. Yoh era exasperante cuando se lo proponía. Por eso, cuando lo escuchó de repente bajar las escaleras con una velocidad impresionante y lo vio posicionarse delante de ella extendiendo brazos y piernas para impedir que avanzara, no pudo evitar ponerse en una posición defensiva que, incluso, impresionó a Yoh. Eso había sido algo extremo ya, a su punto de vista. Apretó la quijada y los puños se le volvieron blancos. Yoh bajó los brazos y Anna se relajó levemente, mirándole enojada.

―Deja de comportarte como un niño mimado ―fue lo único que dijo cuando volvió a ponerse derecha, más tensa y hasta nerviosa. Yoh no lo dejó pasar, sin embargo, disfrazó su preocupación en otra sonrisa―. ¿Qué hay con esa necedad de querer que te acompañe?

―Entonces, ¿qué quieres a cambio? ―fue lo único que salió de sus labios sin borrar esa sonrisa amable, Anna le miró con incredulidad, haciéndola pensar un momento. Arrugó la frente.

―¿Crees que puedes comprarme con eso? ―Yoh se rascó la nuca. No lo había pensado así, ni siquiera había pensado en algo en concreto, sin embargo, ese sentimiento de culpabilidad desapareció a los pocos segundos al escucharla hablar nuevamente―. ¿Puedo pedir lo que sea?

La miró con curiosidad, entonces, sintiendo un escalofrío por su espalda asintió. Anna lo hizo también, curveando levemente sus labios.

―Bien. Sólo quiero un par de cosas: que nunca me vuelvas a esperar aquí a estas horas de la noche como un acosador. De verdad es incómodo. Si quiero compañía o algo similar, te lo haré saber, además no necesito que me cuiden… Y me comprarás café cada mañana durante un año. ¿Aceptas?

El castaño se la pensó un momento. No quería aceptar eso. A pesar de que sabía que Anna era una chica que sabía cuidarse sola, no podía evitar sentir una cierta preocupación al saber que se iba sola saliendo casi a altas horas de la noche. Pero él de verdad quería que la acompañara, así que vacilando un poco, asintió: si necesitaba ayuda le llamaría, así que por ese lado no habría tanto problema. Anna asintió también, complacida.

―Bien. Dejaré mi coche aquí. Pero al terminar necesitaré que me dejes en mi departamento, y que pases por mí para poder venir a trabajar ―la vio sonreír con lo que parecía maldad, a Yoh se le congeló la sangre. Llevar a Anna era un honor para él pero…―, recuerda que tengo que llegar temprano, pasarás por mí a las seis de la mañana.

Lloró cómicamente. Hablando seriamente, esa noche tal vez no dormiría. Y eso no le gustaba.

* * *

A veces, Anna también podía llegar a ser un tanto despistada. Había aceptado venir con Yoh para ver la anhelada lluvia de meteoros, sólo que había olvidado una cosa: preguntar a dónde iban a ir. Cuando se percató del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que llevaban cerca de una hora conduciendo, así que Anna lanzó un bufido de cansancio.

Se giró a verlo levemente cuando sintió cómo el auto se estacionaba en una calle bastante oscura, solitaria y tenebrosa, y cuando quiso obligarlo a que la llevara a casa mejor, Yoh salió disparado del vehículo y al poco tiempo le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Anna. Ella casi lo pateaba por llevarla a ese lugar tan desolado.

―Hemos llegado, Annita, sal de ahí ―le animó el castaño, extendiendo una mano para que Anna pudiera apoyarse en ella cuando saliera del vehículo.

―¿Dónde estamos?

―En la colina Funbari, ¿la conoces, verdad?

Oh, por supuesto que la conocía. Literalmente estaban casi al otro extremo de la ciudad. Era un lugar un tanto popular por la leyenda del samurái que vivió seiscientos años atrás de nombre Amidamaru. En la colina Funbari se encontraba su tumba, la cual según decían era para calmar la furia del llamado demonio. Se encontraba debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo que le daba un toque de paz al lugar donde se encontraban: un gran cementerio.

Estaban afuera de un cementerio. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de ese estúpido?

―Debes de estar bromeando.

―No, de hecho, este es uno de los mejores lugares para ver las estrellas.

―Estamos en un cementerio ―recalcó lo obvio, señalándolo―. Yo no quiero entrar ahí a alterar la paz de los difuntos.

―Pero no vamos a alterar la paz, sólo vamos a la colina para poder ver mejor las estrellas. Con la contaminación lumínica de Tokio, donde vivimos no veríamos absolutamente nada. En cambio aquí, se puede ver eso y mucho más. Este es un buen lugar para ver la lluvia de meteoros.

Anna lo miró con sorpresa: ese tipo sabía el significado de contaminación lumínica pero no era tan brillante como para comprender la situación de que estaban a altas horas de la noche en un lugar visiblemente peligroso. Y no sólo eso, aparte quería vagarse por el cementerio como si de su casa se tratase. Arrugó la frente, ¿de verdad quería entrar ahí? Eso debía de ser una broma de mal gusto. Cuando se giró a ver el frente del vehículo, él se atrevió a tomarla de la mano para que volviera a centrar su atención en él. Anna casi la quitaba de golpe, pero la mirada del castaño la detuvo.

―Confía en mí, Annita. Te prometo que todo estará bien.

Anna se quedó quieta, preguntándose por qué esas sencillas palabras le hacían estar más tranquila. Quitándose el cinturón salió, y en cuanto cerró la puerta separó sus manos. Subieron con cuidado y al estar sobre la dichosa colina, se dio cuenta de que el lugar era pacífico, oscuro, con el sonido de las chicharras de fondo y hasta algunas luciérnagas comenzaron a iluminar el pequeño lugar, ambientándolo muy acogedoramente. En cuanto miró a Yoh, lo vio yaciendo debajo del árbol, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y una pierna flexionada, descansando familiarmente. Frente a él estaba la lápida de piedra, y al fondo las hermosas estrellas iluminaban intensamente el cielo azul marino.

Suspiró antes de caminar hasta sentarse a un lado del castaño. De verdad que, a pesar de que estaban en medio de un cementerio, el lugar inundaba de paz inmediata y hasta comodidad, con una vista increíble del cielo que, tal vez, a cualquier hora se vería hermoso. Sonrió al imaginarse un atardecer en ese lugar: de verdad se vería increíble desde ahí. El viento le alborotó su rubio cabello y, sosteniendo una pequeña liga, sujeto éste en una coleta alta, sintiéndose hasta más ligera.

El ambiente era cálido y las luciérnagas le daban un bonito detalle al lugar. Esos curiosos animales eran bastante llamativos para ella, así que sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a seguir a una pequeña luz con el dedo, hasta que se encontró con el rostro de Yoh, quien tenía una sonrisa pequeña llena de ternura. Anna paró pero no bajó su mano ni apartó la mirada del castaño. Lanzando un suspiró, Yoh se acomodó, esta vez apoyando un brazo en su pierna flexionada y utilizando el otro de apoyo, mientras su mirada se enfocaba en el cielo y su sonrisa no era borrada. Anna no dejó de mirarlo.

―¿A qué hora será? ―Yoh le miró levemente y sacó su teléfono para checarla.

―A las doce, falta una hora.

―No puede ser… ―exclamó con un bufido, Yoh volvió a reír levemente. Entonces Anna miró a su alrededor, llenándose de curiosidad por una cosa―. ¿Cómo conoces este lugar, Asakura? Yo había escuchado de él pero nunca había estado aquí antes. Y hasta dónde sabía eres de Izumo, ¿no?

―Ji, ji, sí, Annita, pero cuando Hao y yo éramos pequeños, mis padres nos trajeron de vacaciones por un tiempo a una pensión cerca de aquí que tiene aguas termales ―comentó con alegría mezclada con melancolía. Y es que a pesar de la sonrisa alegre pintada en su rostro, Anna notó aquel brillo lleno tristeza que quería asomarse. Lo escuchó reír―. En ese lugar, la casera nos trajo muchas veces aquí a Hao y a mí para poder mirar las estrellas. Era una anciana muy amable.

Anna bajó la vista. Cuánto le hubiera gustado salir de esa manera con sus padres. Conocer Japón, jugar con ellos. Tal vez el castaño había tenido una bonita vida. Ella envidiaba eso. A ella le hubiera encantado sentir ese apoyo y amor fraternal en su niñez, pero no lo tuvo. Suspiró volviendo a mirarlo.

―Tenías una bonita familia entonces, ¿no? ―preguntó curiosa, y por primera vez en esos años de conocerlo, Yoh formó con un rostro totalmente serio. Anna se sorprendió. Ese…, no se parecía al Yoh que conocía. O al menos al que creía conocer.

―No, esta vez estás equivocada ―contestó―. Mi familia no era la mejor: nos abandonaban largos periodos de tiempo porque trabajaban siempre. Mamá trabajaba todo el día, cuando se iba no regresaba hasta altas horas de la noche sólo para dormir y volver a repetir su rutina. Papá era peor: sólo lo veía una vez al mes. Viajaba mucho, por eso atesoro los pocos recuerdos que tengo con ellos.

Anna no dijo nada, sólo se acomodó mejor en el pasto y prestó su total atención al castaño. Ella no conocía nada de él, pero nunca se había imaginado que ambos gemelos la habían pasado así de mal, mucho menos porque tenían un buen humor que los caracterizaba. Frunció el ceño al imaginarse que era probable que nadie lo supiera. ¿Por qué decírselo precisamente a ella? Eso no podía responderlo.

―Mi familia en general es un tanto…, especial. El único adulto con quien pude contar era mi abuelo, y hasta eso. Mi abuela es ciega, pero es la cabeza de la familia. A ella tampoco la vi mucho. Es por eso que Hao siempre fue mi apoyo, siempre fue aquella persona con la que yo podía confiar y que me daba consejos cuando lo necesitaba. Era bastante maduro a pesar de nuestra edad. Hao era el único que me entendía y tenía paciencia conmigo. Por eso, cuando Hao rompió los lazos con mi familia, por un tiempo no supe qué hacer conmigo.

―¿Romper los lazos? ¿Por qué?

―Porque…, querían obligarnos a hacer cosas que nosotros no queríamos por «tradiciones y salvación de la familia» ―_y aún quieren hacerlo conmigo_―. Hao se molestó porque eso significaba que, literal, nos forjarían a la fuerza nuestro destino, así que rompió los lazos. Mamá quedó destrozada por eso, y la abuela ni se inmutó. Ni siquiera pude intentar romper los lazos por el miedo de que a mamá le pasara algo malo. Yo aún sigo unido a mi familia ―entonces volvió a formar una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro―. A pesar de eso, he tratado de sobrellevar una vida tranquila. Me alejé de mi familia a los diecisiete, y Hao me recibió en su departamento. Él me apoyó con mi carrera de periodista y, bueno, aquí me tienes.

Lo escuchó reír alegremente, haciéndola impresionar aunque supo ocultarlo bien. Era un tanto interesante el conocer ese lado de Yoh, más sabiendo que, a pesar de todos esos problemas, y de que, al parecer, odiaba la idea de seguir atado a su familia, podía verdaderamente mantener la calma y dibujar esa gran sonrisa en su rostro. Además, no se habría imaginado de verdad que Hao tuviera tanta madurez como para cuidarlo y casi criarlo. Esos dos de verdad que eran grandes.

Hubo un silencio cómodo, donde cada uno de ellos estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Yoh lo rompió.

―¿Y qué hay de ti, Annita?

Su pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Que qué había con ella? Eso no lo esperaba. ¿Qué quería que hiciera, que ella le contara toda su vida de repente? No, estaba equivocado si él creía que lo iba a hacer. Ella entendía que él lo había hecho porque así lo quiso, _pero ella no quería hacerlo_, así que sólo negó y decidió ignorarlo: había tomado una decisión.

Fue entonces cuando lo miró y esa sonrisa tan tranquilizadora que le llenaba el cuerpo de confianza apareció, haciéndola incluso dudar de sus decisiones.

Esa sensación de confianza no la había sentido nunca antes si se ponía a pensar, no al menos con esa intensidad. Era esas sensaciones que pocas personas te brindan cuando sus intenciones no son malas: te llenan de confianza el cuerpo y sabes que, de una u otra forma, ellos no te traicionarán. La mayoría de las personas que conoció nunca habían irradiado esa aura tan linda, pero Yoh era _especial_ y _único_. Tal vez irritante cuando se lo proponía y despistado, pero esa tranquilidad que él tenía le llenaba el alma.

Suspiró. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? No podía creer que de verdad iba a caer aún más bajo. Pero sería cuidadosa con sus palabras, y sabía que lo que ella soltara ahora no terminaría en oídos equivocados, aparte de los de Hao, claro estaba.

―Bien ―tragando saliva, centró su vista en la lápida de piedra y comenzó a hablar―. Mis primeros años de vida fueron relativamente normales. Nací en Tokio pero nos mudamos a Nagasaki por el trabajo de papá. Recuerdo que cuando regresaba de su trabajo jugaba unas horas conmigo. Recuerdo también que mi madre tocaba bellas melodías para que pudiera dormir ―Yoh dibujó una sonrisa pequeña llena de alegría―. Sin embargo, cuando tenía seis años mi madre se fue de la casa, abandonándome con mi papá: le había sido infiel y ella no se lo perdonó. Él cayó en una depresión terrible, haciendo que desde esos momentos yo me quedara completamente sola.

Yoh borró su sonrisa, esta vez fue él el que se acomodó mejor sobre el pasto para poder mirar mejor a Anna. Ella tenía una mirada un tanto perdida.

―Después de eso mi vida no mejoró: mi papá se intentó suicidar dos veces. Lo ayudé la primera vez, pero la segunda recibió ayuda de la que después sería su nueva esposa: Katsura. Ambos se casaron en secreto y cuando me dieron la noticia…, me molesté. Al principio creí que sería bueno para mi papá: él trataba de reconstruir su corazón, pero luego me di cuenta de que lo hacía con la mujer equivocada ―le sonrió levemente con sarcasmo a Yoh, y éste sólo se dedicó a mirarla―. Katsura es una bruja.

―¿Katsura es la mujer que te llama de vez en cuando? ―Anna asintió.

―Así es. A mi madrastra no se le veía que quisiera siquiera a mi padre. Cuando podía le coqueteaba a cuánto hombre se le atravesara en frente. Para mí, ella no era más que una prostituta barata que quería su dinero. Y, bueno, él comenzó a viciarse con el alcohol y los cigarrillos. Le daba más importancia a éstos que a mí. Tuve que hacerme cargo de mí misma poco después de cumplir los quince años. Pero no acabó ahí: comencé a sufrir rechazo que después se convirtió en acoso escolar. Las personas al principio me ignoraban, pero al poco tiempo los insultos y las palabras dolientes comenzaron ―apretó los labios al recordar las causas. _Como quisiera borrar eso_―. Entonces yo lo único que hacía era pasar de largo.

―¿En serio?

―Sí. En la primera agresión física fue cuando Tamao apareció: ella me ayudó a levantarme y me defendió con capa y espada. Es dos años menor que yo, pero agradecía el hecho de que en esos momentos me hubiera ayudado: salí del hoyo del dolor gracias a ella, por eso es mi mejor amiga, la única en el mundo. Me recibió en su casa poco tiempo después, y así ambas nos superamos. Cuando comenzamos a trabajar, ambas nos mudamos a nuestro propio departamento, pero ella siempre fue y será mi apoyo incondicional. Desde entonces no supe nada de mi familia hasta que Katsura me llamó por primera vez por teléfono hace varios años ya…, y creo que es todo.

Yoh no dijo nada. No lo iba a negar, él se había imaginado otra cosa de su vida, pero aquello que ella le había contado resultaba ser bastante abrumador. Yoh sólo podía pensar en esos momentos en que su vida fue peor que la suya, que Anna empezó a sufrir desde muy pequeña, y que desde entonces…

―¿Has estado completamente sola? ―Anna asintió.

―Aunque Tamao fue mi amiga y ella sabe todo de mí, la mayoría del tiempo me sentía sola por mis propios fantasmas, nunca supe expresarme correctamente y me aislé hasta quedar totalmente sola, nunca supe contar con el apoyo de la gente, de nadie. Todos terminaban traicionándome de una o de otra forma. Por eso decidí cerrarme, prohibir que la gente quisiera relacionarse conmigo. Tuve que ser fría para evitar ser lastimada otra vez…

Calló de golpe, incluso llamando la atención del castaño. ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a expresarse, contándole cosas que nadie debía saber; se había mostrado _débil _ante él y ni siquiera se había percatado de eso. De verdad que era una idiota. Negó con la cabeza, mandándole la indirecta a Yoh: ya no iba a hablar más, así que él lo comprendió, sonriendo levemente mirando una vez más al cielo justo cuando una pequeña luz lo atravesó.

―¡Anna, la primera estrella! ―ella se asustó por el grito, pero al ver el cielo rápidamente pudo ver la luz pequeña que había desaparecido al poco tiempo―. ¡Pide un deseo!

Le miró de manera muy rara, pero sin más, imitó las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados de Yoh para pedir un pequeño deseo. Cuando el castaño abrió los ojos, entonces se percató de que Anna ya estaba a la orilla de la colina mirando la lluvia que ya había comenzado. Le daba la espalda, y su cabello amarrado se mecía levemente. Con una sonrisa entusiasmada, él también se levantó para acercarse a su lado y poder ver el cielo. Ese espectáculo era hermoso: varios rayos de luz atravesando velozmente un cielo oscuro para desaparecer a los pocos segundos, comenzando ese ciclo una y otra y otra vez.

Entonces por acto involuntario, miró con cautela el rostro de la rubia, llegando incluso a llenarlo de ternura: Anna tenía una cara llena de emoción con sus ojos brillando mirando sin perder ningún movimiento de las pequeñas luces, y hasta sus labios entreabiertos. Estaba emocionada por ver aquel evento aunque no lo quisiera aceptar. Yoh volvió a mirar el cielo bastante contento: sus planes salieron mejor de lo que pensaba. Sin siquiera pensarlo, él metió sus manos a su bolsillo y habló.

―Es la segunda vez que veo una lluvia de meteoros, ¿sabes? ―Anna se giró a verlo levemente antes de volver la vista al cielo. Asintió levemente.

―Esta es mi primera vez ―Yoh sonrió aún más grande, dándose ánimos para poder tocarle el hombro, haciendo que ella volviera toda su atención a él.

―Quiero hacerte una promesa, Anna ―entonces, comenzando a peligrar sobre su salud física, él se atrevió a tomarla de las dos manos, desconcertándola totalmente por aquel contacto tan cálido―. Quiero prometerte que de ahora en adelante no vas a volver a estar sola. Te prometo que estaré contigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, seré el apoyo que necesites si así lo deseas, y trataré de que te sientas en total confianza conmigo para que no rechaces mis brazos cuando los necesites. Nunca más estarás sola, Annita, nunca. Te lo prometo.

Yoh se sonrojó pero no se comparaba a Anna con nada. Su piel era fría, helada al contacto, pero era suave. Era tersa. Era como una delicada porcelana. Él de verdad quería deleitarse con esa piel tan suave. Se preguntó si sus manos estarían cálidas. No lo sabía pero algo dentro de él le dijo que él quería ser aquel que le ayudara a calentar el frío de sus manos; de su corazón. Comenzaría poco a poco, quería ayudarla a que volviera a ser feliz. Así que si ella se lo permitía, él se encargaría de ello.

Dándole un beso en sus frías manos, se alejó hasta quedar sentado en la lápida del samurái con una sonrisa relajada. Anna por su parte volvió la vista al cielo nocturno mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior. Algo dentro de su pecho se removió y encendió, haciéndola incluso soltar un par de pequeñas lágrimas llenas de sentimientos encontrados.

_No podía creer que su deseo se cumpliera tan rápido, y mucho menos que Yoh fuera el que lo cumpliera_.

* * *

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando Yoh aparcó afuera del departamento de Anna. La rubia no tardó nada en quitarse rápidamente el cinturón para salir del vehículo con lentitud. Yoh se dedicó a mirarla. No quería ser más molestia para ella ahora. La vio sostener su bolsa con fuerza y asomándose por la puerta donde salió, llamó su atención.

―Gracias por traerme. A decir verdad…, me la pasé muy bien ―Yoh le dedicó una sonrisa grande, él también se la había pasado muy bien―. No olvides el trato, Asakura: me gusta el café…

―Con leche. Tres de azúcar y si es posible con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate ―dijo de repente mirando hacia la nada. Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida e Yoh se rascó la nuca, nervioso―. Lo siento, cuando Tamao está atareada yo le ayudo a comprar tu café. Por eso lo recuerdo.

Se miraron por unos segundos, uno sumamente nervioso y otra sumamente seria. Cuando Anna asintió lo hizo relajarse de sobremanera. Sin moverse, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, haciendo que Yoh se sonrojara levemente.

―De verdad que eres observador. Te esperaré aquí en dos horas y de paso compraremos un vaso de ese café. Buenas noches.

Y sin más comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de su departamento, dejando a un Yoh estático sosteniendo el volante con fuerzas, con el corazón latiendo velozmente, un sonrojo aún más intenso asomándose de sus mejillas y con una mente trabajando demasiado rápido. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, y justo cuando la iba a exhalar, la voz firme de su jefa volvió a escucharse, haciéndolo aguantar el aire en sus pulmones y mirándola en la puerta de su departamento.

―Por cierto…, más te vale cumplir la promesa que hiciste esta noche. No la vayas a olvidar.

Y sin más la vio adentrarse al edificio, pudiendo soltar la bocanada de aire de sus pulmones, aún más sonrojado que antes. ¿Qué se supone que había significado eso? Tocó su boca con nerviosismo y una sonrisa asomó de sus labios. Ella estaba loca si creía que él iba a dejar de lado su promesa así como así. No lo haría, era alguien de palabra, pero que ella misma se lo hubiera pedido le motivaba aún más para cumplirla. Sin querer, Anna se había vuelto alguien importante para él. Alguien de verdad importante. Y él quería cuidar de ella aunque ella se pusiera de necia. Él de verdad cuidaría de ella.

―No lo haré, Annita ―susurró con alegría moviendo la palanca de velocidades―. Buenas noches.

Arrancó el vehículo: quería ir a su departamento para contarle todo lo que pasó esa noche a Hao quien tal vez se interesaría o tal vez no…, pero él quería contárselo. Ahora ya no le importaba si desperdiciaba su única hora de sueño hablando con Hao de esa noche, él estaba emocionado y feliz: parecía una niña adolescente que recién acababa de dar su primer beso con el chico que le gustaba.

Se golpeó y trató de tranquilizarse.

No, estaba exagerando un poco. Pero igual le contaría a Hao lo que acababa de pasar.

Sonrió grande. Qué buena noche había tenido.

* * *

Oh, dioh' míoh'.

Otra actualización recién horneada, papus, :'v. Y creo que es la más rápida que he hecho.

Y el capítulo más largo que he escrito.

Ya casi me acabo esta historia. No lo puedo creer. Me tardé tanto en actualizar para que ya casi la termine. Tal vez incluso, en tres capítulos más ya sea el final. Estoy emocionada por ello, :v. También pido disculpas de antemano si quedó muy…, OOC. Como dije una vez: hace tanto que no escribo que ya hasta olvidé como hacerlo. En serio perdón si quedó de esa forma.

Muchas gracias a **IAT** y a **Selma-itako** por dejarme un bonito y precioso comentario en el capítulo anterior. Son atesorados en serio. Es lindo saber que aún leen esta historia y me motivan a continuar. Los amo, muchachones sensuales, e.e.

Saludos a todos, muchas gracias por leer y claro, nos estamos leyendo. Saludos y que tengan un bonito día.


End file.
